Ask Pearlnet
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: This is ask panel about almost everyone's, I said almost everyone's, favorite pairing. Let's also remember that Ruby and Sapphire have no part in this so their opinions will not be voiced but Garnet can answer them for you.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody so this is a ask panel or something like that and all you do is leave a review either asking the two a question or asking them to do truths and dares. I can't wait to hear all your great ideas and if you pick a dare then they have to do it. SO please review!

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

Me: "Now let's welcome our stars of today's story Garnet and Pearl!" -Claps-

Pearl: "We're doing what now?" -Sits on the couch-

Garnet: "We're going to answer questions and do truth and dares" -adjusts her glasses-

Pearl: "I'm looking forward to the question parts but I'm not so sure about the dares" -makes a weird face-

Garnet: "It sounds like fun so let's just try it" - chuckles at Pearl's reaction-

Me: "Fun you say? Oh it is going to be far from fun!" -Laughs evilly- "Anyway I want ya'll to send the funniest dare, truth or question right away so we can begin."

 **Sorry if this is so short but the real fun doesn't begin until I get some reviews so hurry up and send them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way thanks for the review.**

 **Chapter 2: I dare Pearl to make Garnet unfuse**

Pearl: "You want me to make Garnet unfuse? Okay well I'll try but I don't know if it'll work" -gets up and walks over to Garnet- "You mind unf using for a few minutes? I want to challenge Ruby and Sapphire to a little game"

Garnet: "Um I don't know if I sho-" -splits apart-

Ruby: "Okay you want to challenge us then fine, we were scared of you when we first met but we're not afraid of you now"

Sapphire: "Was this a dare?"

Pearl: "Yes it was"

Ruby: "Unbelievable, made me unfuse from Sapphire to do a dare" -they fuse back-

Garnet: "Glad to be back, and let's not do dares that make me split up" -looks at the readers

Me: "Well that was interesting but I said no dares where Ruby and Sapphire have to split up. Anyway that's it for now but keep them coming" -waves-


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the suggestions**

 **Chapter 3: I dare Garnet to, without telling Pearl, make her eat something**

Me:"Interesting dare, you up for it Garnet?"

Garnet: "I'll try my best" -stands up and goes to the kitchen and pulls out one of Steven's cookie cats she then walks over to Pearl and sits next to her opening it and breaking a piece off. Pearl looked at her with a weird look but was surprised to see that Garnet had the piece between her teeth holding it out to Pearl-

Pearl: "You know how I don't eating Garnet"

Garnet: -Sits there with a face Pearl couldn't resist-

Pearl: "Oh alright, just one bite won't hurt" -leans over and bites down on the other piece and in the process Garnet kisses her splitting the cookie cat between them then she pulled away smirking at a dazed Pearl-

Garnet: "Dare completed"

Me: "Now I have some questions for the both of you. This one is for you Pearl, how do you fell about Garnet having three eyes? Do you find or rather pretty?"

Pearl: -Snaps back to reality- "Well I don't really care that Garnet has three eyes, she is beautiful to me no matter what she looks like and that says a lot coming from me. I don't find them uncomfortable, they make her more unique than any gem I've ever met" -grips Garnet's hand-

Me: "Truly adorable, now this question is for the both of you. Do you ship Stevonnie?"

Pearl: "Well I don't necessarily ship but it's really sweet that they have some much love and trust with each other. Like me and Garnet"

Garnet: "Take it from me when I say that Stevonnie reminds me of myself when I was first formed. She is an experience and a good one at that so you could say I ship it"

Me:"And the one who sent in these dares says that you guys are really cute together"

PPearl: "Even though your dare was weird I thank you for the compliment"

Garnet: "Thanks for the dare, I enjoyed it maybe a little too much and I find us cute together as well"

Me: "Well that's it for this session folks. Send in more of those questions and things so we keep on rolling!"

 **This one was a little long to write but I enjoyed writing it and who Garnet could be so smooth? Just kidding I knew sshe could but anyway send in more reviews and we can keep this thing going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! We're back with another dare so let's hop to it.**

 **Chapter 4: I dare Garnet to kiss Pearl without permission**

Me: "Hey everybody! WeCome to another session on the ask panel. Now the last few dares have been pretty funny but this one should be hilarious. Sadly Pearl is away right now but she should be back in a but luckily for us this dare is for Garnet only. So Garnet, someone has dared you to kiss Pearl without her permission"

Garnet: "I can do that" -sees Pearl walk in and walk to the kitchen, she gets up and sneaks up behind Pearl twirling her around kissed her passionately stopping all complaints. After she broke the kiss she let Pearl go and she leaned against the fridge trying to catch her breath- "Dare completed" -Sits back on the couch-

Me: "What do you have to say about that Pearl?"

Pearl: -Wobbles and murmurs incoherent sentences- "Oh my stars"

Garnet: -Smirks- "She's speechless"

Me: "Well that's all for this session folks,she you again next time" -hears a thump from the kitchen and passed out on the floor- "This may take awhile but keep sending those dares though"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one because I absolutely love making Pearl turn into a pile of goo when Garnet is dared to do something to her. Anyway keep sending reviews and we'll keep going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, thanks for sending in the reviews it's turning out better than I planned.**

 **Chapter 5: I dare Pearl to stare at Garnet for 24 hours**

"Hey everyone! So welcome back to another session on the ask panel, so let's welcome our guests back" -claps- "Now this dare is for Pearl, someone has dared you to stare at Garnet for 24 hours and you can't blink and Garnet has to take her glasses off"

Pearl: "That's creepy but okay? You okay with this Garnet?"

Garnet: "Not really about the glasses part but sure" -takes off her glasses- and they stare at each other-

Me: "Er what do we do for 24 hours? Let's go ask Amethyst and Steven some questions" -leaves then comes back 24 hours later- "And that's time folks, you two okay?"

Pearl: "My eyes are really dry now but otherwise I'm good, don't know what was so hard about that that" -rubs her eyes-

Garnet: "Is that the best these people can do? I could stare at Pearl all day, I mean who wouldn't?"

Me: "Oh she calling all of you out! Anyway keep sending this good stuff and we'll see you in the next session" -waves"

 **I hope you guys liked it, this was a little short because there wasn't really much to talk about but keep sending reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews and support it really means a lot to me.**

 **Chapter 6: I dare Pearl to slap Garnet hard**

Me: "Good evening everybody and welcome back to another session of the ask panel. Now we only have Pearl with us right now but that's cool because this is for her. SO Pearl, someone has dared you to slap Garnet as hard as you can, you up for it?"

Pearl: "NOt really, I mean I'm so small compared to her and I bet she won't even flinch but if it is a dare then I must do it" -sees Garnet walk in and walks up to her slapping her across the face hard and she only flinched a little but Pearl was freaking out-

Garnet: "Was that a dare or are you just a sadist?"

Pearl: "It was a dare and I'm not a sadist but I am really sorry"

Garnet: "It's fine. ANyway I need to check on t he bubbles but I'm looking forward to tonight then we can really say which one of us what" -leaves-

Pearl: "I'm dead, so dead!" -Panicks and grabs at her hair- "This dare was a mistake!"

Me: "Calm down Pearl, how bad could it be?"

Pearl: "Very bad! This is Garnet we're talking about, she's not going to show me any mercy that's why I'm freaking out"

Me: "Drama! Okay well that's it for this session folks but keep sending those dares in. Also no more dares where one of them has to hit the other but anything else is good" -waves-

 **SO that's it for this chapter and I ask that I will not take requests if they have any dare where they hit each other because I don't see them doing that and it's hard to write something like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! So this is the sixth chapter and I have to admit that this is really fun to do, maybe I'll do the other shipping just like this so tell me which shipping you want me to do next.**

 **Chapter 7: Question time but there are no dares**

Me: "Hey everybody so we have here a question session so there are no dares in it but there will be more to come."

Pearl: "At least we get a little break from those dares"

Me: "Okay so this question is for the both of you. If you saw Amethyst kissing Peridot, what would be your reaction and why?"

Pearl: "Well if Peridot was good like us then I would say congradulations because it's about time Amethyst found someone to look after her"

Garnet: "I agree with Pearl on this one, everyone has a chance to change so if Peridot was a Crystal Gem and they were going out then I would say go ahead and just do what you think is right because there is no such thing as love at first sight. Love takes work and it takes time but I wouldn't be mad about it"

Me: "Absolutely adorable, now this next question is for Pearl and it's a big one. What it is like being the only gem that is not a fusion, made from a Kindergarten or being half-human?"

Pearl: "It's not a bad thing to me, I may be a Pearl who was meant to serve higher class gems on Homeworld but I am my own gem now. I don't need to be a fusion because I have Garnet for that. Amethyst may be a Kindergarten gem but she is like a sister to me. And Steven is just absolutely wonderful just like his mother but he is one of a kind so I don't mind not being one of those"

Me: -Bawls from the feels- "That was so sweet! It's incredible how you feel about your comrades and I just want to say that I am loving the time here talking and really getting an inside look at you guy's lives. Thanks for letting me do this"

Garnet: "NO problem, it's nice to talk to someone else for a change. We don't interact with humans much but I have to say you are one funny human"

Pearl: "Garnet's right, we appreciate having you here and just talking with us"

Me: "You guys are amazing!" -Wipes her eyes and looks at the readers- "Sorry you guys had to see that but anyway that's the end of this session but I look forward to your other ideas" -waves-

 **Hey everybody! SO I absolutely enjoyed this chapter, it had so many feels in and who knew my character could be such a crybaby but please send me some more reviews and I'll try to get them posted as fast as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back everybody and now we can continue and thanks for the reviews you guys. This is where Peridot becomes a Crystal Gem.**

 **Chapter 8: I dare Garnet to act like a servant to Pearl**

Me: "Hey everybody we're back with another session and I have to say I enjoy staying here with the gems. Anyway this dare is for Garnet, someone has dared you to be Pearl's servant and you have whatever she says. Are you up for it?"

Garnet: "Sure, I have no problem with that"

Pearl: "Then I have the perfect outfit for this dare" -summons a maid's outfit from her gem- "now all you have to do is flash it on"

Garnet: "I'm not wearing that" -crosses her arms-

Pearl: "Please?"

Garnet: "Fine just wait here" -walks out the room and a few minutes comes back in with the same outfit on- "curse whoever dared this, I'll find them and beat them into the ground"

Me: "Hahahahahahaha! That...is the...funniest outfit...I have ever seen!" -Falls to the floor laughing-

Amethyst: -Walks in with Steven behind her- "Whoa what's with the getup Garnet?" AMethyst laughed.

Steven: "I'm going to go see Connie!" -Runs out the house-

Garnet: "How long do I have to stay like this?" -Growls at Amethyst and me-

Pearl: "You only have to be like that for 24 hours. Now I order you to go clean Amethyst's room"

Amethyst: "Wait what?!"

Garnet: "As you wish" -walks to Amethyst's door and opens it and walks in-

AMethyst: "Let's be rational about this Garnet!" -Chases after her-

Pearl: "Is it wrong for me to be enjoying this dare?"

Me: "No, I'm loving this dare" -laughs-

24 hours later

Garnet: "Damn dares" -changes back into her regular clothes- "that was humiliating"

Pearl: "Look at the bright side, you served me pretty well last night" -chuckles-

Me: "Okay so now we have a question for Pearl, is it annoying to have someone make fun of you for being a servant?"

Pearl: "Only Peridot annoys me with it but everyone else seems to be avoiding that subject so I'm okay dealing with Peridot's opinions"

Me: "Okay everybody so that was a very funny dare and I can't to see what everyone else has in store for these guys so I'll see you guys in the next session. Bye bye" -waves-

 **Okay everybody so that was chapter 8 and I had to say that this was probably my favorite chapter so far. Anyway keep leaving reviews and I'll put them in the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back everybody so I'm trying to do these chapters back to back and it's going pretty well, I've had some good requests and some I wasn't too fond of but everyone's requests are welcome as long as they abide by the rules.**

 **Chapter 9: I dare Garnet to run around all of Beach City until she is VERY tired**

Me: "Welcome back everyone! Now we're continuing on with our session, this dare is for Garnet. Someone had dared you to run all around Beach City until you are very tired and you can't stop until you are very tired like if you pass out from exhaustion. Can you do it?"

Garnet: "Running is a piece of cake, I'll be back soon" -leaves the house and starts running-

Pearl: "This is a pretty ridiculous dare seeing how gems don't really get tired like humans do"

Me: "As long as it entertains the audience I don't care about logic"

3 days later

Amethyst: "Garnet still isn't back yet?"

Pearl: "No and it's been three days already"

Me: -Sees her literally crawling to the front steps- "She's crawling to the steps"

Pearl: -Runs outside and helps Garnet up with the help of Amethyst since Garnet was really heavy when she wasn't carrying some of the weight. They went and laid her on the couch and she ended up passing out-

Me: ""She ran for three days? That's crazy"

Steven: "Actually when I was coming back from my dad's car wash I saw crawling on the third day. I would have helped but it would have ruined the dare"

Pearl: "Well the good thing is she's back and she just needs a little rest"

Amethyst: "She ran for three days, she is going to need a lot of rest"

Me: "Well that's it for now everybody, we'll be doing more sessions after Garnet wakes up which probably won't be for like two days at least so see you guys later" -waves-

 **Hey everybody! This was a really fun chapter to right and it was also kind of wrong to make Garnet run like that, she may be a gem but everyone gets tired eventually. Please send more reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to the story and keep sending reviews.**

 **Chapter 10: Question session (no dares)**

Me: "These questions were quite interesting to me so we're going to jump right into it. This first question is for Garnet, who drives you crazier? Pearl or Amethyst?"

Garnet: "Thinks for a minute- "I would have to say Amethyst, I mean it's not a bad thing but it is irritating when she fights with Pearl or doesn't take the mission seriously but I'm not mad at her for it it's just the way Amethyst is"

Pearl: "I read some books saying that siblings fight all the time it just shows that they love and trust each other"

Me: "True, now this next question is for Pearl. Do you regret being a jerk to Greg when Rose was still here? And how do you think Steven would feel if he found out you were a jerk to his dad?"

Pearl: "I wasn't trying to be a jerk to Greg, I just felt jealous that Rose was spending all her time with him instead of me. I fought alongside Rose for thousands of years, I adored her but Greg walks in and she just instantly falls in love with him after meeting him in a day. It made me feel like was cast aside never to feel close to her again" -wipes away some tears- "And if Steven found out I don't know how he would react to it"

Garnet: "He wouldn't look at you any different, to him you are still Pearl and whatever happened in the past doesn't include him so he won't hate you" -hugs her close-

Me: "Okay this question is for both of you, do you find it annoying when people think that you two plus Amethyst are Steven's girlfriends?"

Garnet: "It is really annoying actually but the one who says it the most is that boy down at the donut shop"

Pearl: "He makes me so mad sometimes, I mean how can someone as big as us go out with Steven anyway? Amethyst I can understand but even then it isn't right. We're his guardians, more like mothers than anything else"

Me: "Well you heard it here straight from themselves, anyway I think that's enough emotional feels for today so we'll start another session next time. See you guys later!" -Waves-

 **Hey everybody, so this story had a lot of feels in it and I really liked writing it so please keep them coming.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody here is another chapter and I may or may not update like this so please hold off on the reviews and I'll try to get to them as fast as I can.**

 **Chapter 11: I dare Pearl to not talk to Steven for 3 weeks**

Me: "Good evening everybody! Now we're back with more dares for our favorite shipping. This dare is for Pearl, someone has dared you to not talk to Steven for 3 weeks which means you can't look at him and he will be staying at Greg's for those three weeks. DO you accept?"

Pearl: "Not seeing or talking to Steven for three weeks? What if something happens to him?"

Garnet: "Nothing will happen to him because he'll be with Greg"

Pearl: "I accept the dare"

2 weeks later

Pearl: -Paces around the room jumping at every little thing, she doesn't sleep for awhile and just looks all kinds of wrong- "Just one more week, I can do one more week with out him can't I? No I can't! I'm going to spar" -leaves on the warp pad-

Me: "Where did she go?"

Garnet: "TO the Sky Arena, she usually goes there when she's worried or stressed. I'll see if she's okay" -walks onto the war pad and warps away-

Me: "What on Earth have I done?"

1 week later

Pearl: "Today is the day I get to see Steven after so many weeks! I'm so excited" -giggles-

Steven: -Walks through the door- "Hey guys I'm back!" -Gets hugged by Pearl-

Pearl: "I missed you Steven! Are you hurt in any way?"

Steven: "I'm fine Pearl"

Garnet: "Told you he would be Pearl"

Me: "At least we know you care so much for Steven and his well being"

Pearl: "It's the least I could do, I just wish I could do so much more"

Garnet: "You being there and being happy for him is all he needs" -kisses her cheek-

Pearl: "You're right Garnet"

Me: "Okay enough of this mushy stuff, that's all the time we have for now but stay toned next time to see what happens next" -waves-

 **Hey guys, so I was really wanting Pearl to be kind of like Connie's mom when Steven or Connie are away from them too long so it was funny to see Pearl freaking out. Send me more reviews but not too many I can only write so fast.**


	12. Chapter 12

**What up everyone? This is Chapter 12 and it should be humorous to say the least.**

 **Chapter 12: I dare Pearl to watch a whole marathon of Crying Breakfast Friends**

Me: "SO someone dared you to watch a whole marathon of Crying Breakfast Friends, do you accept it Pearl?"

Pearl: "You mean that annoying show about the crying food? Since it's a dare I guess I have no choice only if Steven watches it with me"

Me: "Sure I guess" -calls Steven and tells him the dare-

Steven: "You're going to watch it Pearl?! And you want to watch it with me?!"

Pearl: "I wouldn't dare watch that show alone or else I might go crazy so yes I do want to watch it with you" -follows Steven upstairs to where the marathon would be playing, she sat on the floor while Steven sat between her legs and he turned the marathon on making Pearl grimace and regret taking the dare-

2 Freaking hours later

Steven: "Wasn't that fun Pearl?" -Looks at her-

Pearl: -Stands up and wobbles down the stairs- "Never again will I sit there and watch all those episodes of that show. It drove me internally crazy! Whoever gave me that dare will get speared through the chest!"

Amethyst: "Doesn't bother me, except when they cry about everything"

Steven: "That's why it's called Crying Breakfast Friends Amethyst" -laughs-

Me: "Good thing that wasn't me that gave her that dare, anyway that's it for now everyone although there wasn't any Garnet in this dare it was pretty nice. See you guys later!" -Waves-

 **Hey everybody, this was a pretty short chapter since there wasn't much going on but I look forward to the other ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone, this story may go on hiatus for about two days but I'll be back to write more so I'll write all your ideas down with my handy dandy notebook.**

 **Chapter 13: I dare Garnet and Pearl to cook Pizza for Sakurauchiha442, Steven and Amethyst**

"Hey everybody, so we're all sitting at this table because we have a food dare today. It's not the first one and will not be the last. SO the dare is that Garnet and Pearl will each cook a pizza for me, Steven and Amethyst to see who can cook the best"

Pearl: "This will be a piece of cake" -rolls out the door-

Garnet: "You may cook a lot but you are not going to beat me"

Steven: "Go Garnet!"

Amethyst: "Go Pearl!

Me: "GO Pizza!" -Everyone looks at her- "What I couldn't decide who I wanted to win so I picked the one not competing" -Watches as both Garnet and Pearl work hard rolling dough, spreading cheese and sauce and throwing their pizzas in the oven. After a few minutes they pulled their pizzas out and set it down in front of us- "They both look good" -takes a piece of Garnet's pizza and bites it- "Chewy, Cheesy and fluffy and what's this? " -Pulls cheese out the crust- "How did you know cheese stuffed crust was my favorite?!"

Garnet: "Magic, top that Pearl"

Pearl: "You used future vision, that's cheating"

Amethyst: -Takes a slice of Pearl's pizza and bites it- " Wow this is really fluffy, the tomato sauce is really well spread" -tries Garnet's pizza- "This one is good too, how am I to decide?"

Steven: "-Takes a slice of Pearl's and bites it- "Wow! It's delicious Pearl!" -Tries a piece of Garnet's- "Look at all the cheese that falls off when you bite it"

Me: "SO who do you guys think won? I'm going with Garnet because I love cheese stuffed crust"

Amethyst: "I'm going to go with my girl Pearl, she may be a pain but she can cook one mean pizza"

Pearl: "Thank you Amethyst, I think"

Me: "All up to you Steven"

Steven: "YOu both make good pizza but I'll have to go with Fish Stew Pizza with this one"

Me: "What place?"

Steven: "There's a pizza place in town that I love to go to"

Me: "Well looks like we'll have to make this a tie. I think that's all for now so I'll see you guys next time. Stay fresh and don't be afraid to be weird. Bye bye!" -Waves-

Pearl: "See you next time"

Garnet: "I'll be watching all of you very closely"

AMethyst: "Peace out ya'll"

Steven: "Bye!"

Well that's it for this chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. Talk to you later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody so sorry I wasn't writing as much but my phone broke and I had to get a new one. Anyway let's continue.**

 **Chapter 14: I dare both Garnet and Pearl to get a haircut and let Amethyst do it**

Me: "Hello everybody! We're back after a little break and we're starting off with a really funny dare. Okay so someone has dared both of you to get a haircut and to let Amethyst do it"

Pearl: "No way! Absolutely not!" -Crosses her arms-

Garnet: "I'll have to go with Pearl on this one, we'll pass"

Me: "Er okay"

Later that Night

Me: -Whispers- "Okay everybody, I know they said they wouldn't do it but they have to do the dare no matter what so we're going to cut their hair when the're not paying attention. Ready Amethyst and Steven?"

Amethyst: -Stands behind the couch with a pair of scissors- "Ready"

Steven: -Stands in front with the camera ready- "I have a bad feeling that we're going to regret this but ready"

Me: "Now Amethyst"

Amethyst: -Starts to cut their hair off and soon they were both bald- "Take it now Steven"

Steven: -Takes the picture but forgot the flash was on waking both of them up- "Uh oh"

Garnet: "What's going on here?"

Pearl: -Rubs her head and squeaks- "My hair, it's gone"

Garnet: "Mines too" -rubs her head then looks at me and Amethyst- "You guys are so dead"

Me: "Listen guys, t-this was a joke. You have to do the dare and when you refused I had to take it into my own hands"

Amethyst: "Let's get out of here Steven!" -Picks Steven up and runs out the door-

Steven: "We're sorry you two!"

Me: "Amethyst you traitor!" -Looks at the two- "You guys look good though" -laughs nervously as they pull out their weapons- "Shit! I'm sorry!" -Runs out the house screaming with the two right behind her-

Steven: "We forgot our friend Amethyst!"

Amethyst: "Trust me dude, she's a goner and we don't want to be next! I've felt the wrath of those two before and she may or may not survive"

Me: -Gets cornered- "L-Let's try to talk this out like civilized beings" -gulps and looks at the readers- "For you guys's sake I'm going to end it here and you may or may not see me next time so until then bye!" -Shuts the camera off just as she gets lifted off the ground-

 **Okay so my character is probably dead but this was still pretty fun to write although I don't think it would be this big of a deal for real. See you guys next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So what's up everybody? I'm back again with another chapter and this one should be pretty calm unlike last chapter.**

 **Chapter 15: Question session**

Me: "Welcome back everybody! After getting treated at the hospital from the last dare it's question time. Also it turns out that I have one broken arm, one broken leg and two cracked ribs so that's the last time I take a dare where I get physical inured. Now let's get to the questions. This first one is for Garnet, when Rose passed did Pearl and Amethyst try to murder Greg for her death?"

Garnet: "Amethyst not so much but Pearl hated Greg for awhile and if me and Amethyst weren't around she would have speared him through the chest or something"

Pearl: "It was an emotional time for me"

Me: "Okay this is for you Pearl, it seems you have no sympathy for humans or so someone thinks yet why are you helping humanity if you have no sympathy for them?"

Pearl: "To Rose all life on Earth was precious, as her sole confidant it was up to me to make sure this belief was upheld and although I don't really feel sorry for humans doesn't mean I can't protect them. Steven is half human so protecting the human race is the least I can do to protect him, it's what his mother fought for and that's what I'll keep fighting for"

Me: "Nice, so this is for the both of you. How do you feel when Steven thinks all of you are to blame for his mother's death? Do you Pearl resent and hate Steven for taking away Rose?"

Garnet: "Well Rose was the one who wanted to give up her life to bring Steven into the world. Although we tried to talk her out of it she believed that bringing Steven into the world will be life changing and somehow it is"

Pearl: "I mean it wasn't our fault or Greg's, we didn't know what would happen in order for Steven to be born so we were all upset and confused. When Rose told us she was going to have to give up her physical form up to have Steven it broke everyone but I don't hate or resent him for it. It was Rose's decision not ours and even though she's gone we still have Steven who is to us just like Rose and we love him dearly"

Steven: "Really? You guys are the greatest!" -Runs over and hugs them-

Me: "Wow that is so sweet" -fans her eyes- "okay that's it for now everyone and I have to say these are really deep questions you guys are asking so keep them coming, until next time see you guys later" -waves-

 **And done but not with the story just the chapter. Now I don't know how long this is going to be but I'll keep going as long as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so we're back with another chapter and I still want to hear all you guys's question and dares.**

 **Chapter 16: I dare Pearl to work at the food places in town and at Greg's car wash**

Me: "Hey everybody! SO this is a dare for Pearl only, someone has dared you to work at all the food places in town and Greg's carwash so you can have more sympathy for humans. Do you accept?"

Pearl: "Why not? I mean how hard could it be?"

A Few Hours Later

Me: "I'm surprised she hasn't bailed out yet"

Garnet: "I know some people think Pearl doesn't care for humans but I can tell you she does. She would have never fought Homeworld for thousands of years, losing countless allies and friends to protect this world if she didn't care about humans. At first she didn't really care for them but after looking at the world the same way Rose did she saw the beauty of it and changed her ways"

Me: "Really? I guess people who don't know her that well judge her on the way she acts rather then what she sees"

Garnet: "People are so use to jumping to conclusions and making assumptions instead of actually getting to know the things they don't understand" -watches as Pearl bursts through the door with water dripping from her clothes and food stains all over her and she really smelled- "What happened to you?"

Pearl: "Humans is what happened, I smell like Amethyst's room but I see how hard humans have to work and I may have been a little rash when I don't show any sympathy for them but now I've seen the error of my ways and decided to change them. After a shower" -walks into the temple-

Me: "Well there you have it folks! Pearl has finally decided to change the way she thinks about humans so to all those who were waiting for this to happen congratulations. Anyway it's time for us to go so see you guys next time" -waves-

 **Well there you go everybody. A direct confirmation that she will change her mindset towards humans but I don't know if that will happen in the show but hopefully it will.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay everybody so I've been waiting for someone to ask this question and I plan to answer it to the best of my abilities.**

 **Chapter 17: Question session**

Me: "Hello everybody and now it's time for another question session, this question is for the both of you. Do you guys ever think you'll form Sardonyx again after the communication hub incident? And can you fuse into Sardonyx to answer this question?"

Garnet: "That last question doesn't go with the first question, you asked us how we feel about it but yet you want us to fuse to answer it"

Me: "Yeah it does sound weird, okay forget the fusing part just the first question"

Pearl: "I mean forming Sardonyx is something I enjoy doing but after the communication hub incident I don't think we'll form into Sardonyx unless it's absolutely necessary like when we were trapped in Peridot's trap on that old ship. Plus from now on it's Garnet's decision whether we fuse or not"

Garnet: "I mean the hurt is still there but I would say we could form Sardonyx again for the fun of it as long as Pearl agrees to not use me again like she did"

Pearl: "I told you before, I will not form Sardonyx unless you want to. I know my mistake was terrible but I've learned that fusion isn't just about becoming stronger it's about understanding the person or people you're fused with"

Garnet: "SO with that being said let's form Sardonyx" -stands up and holds her hand out-

Pearl: "Okay" -grabs it and they do their dance and fuse into Sardonyx-

Sardonyx: "Good evening everyone! It's so great to be here again and I feel so much lighter after that last discussion"

Me: "Well there you have it guys, Sardonyx in the flesh and I really hope we get more questions like this and maybe Sardonyx can answer some. What do you say Sardonyx?"

Sardonyx: "Oh my stars yes, I would love to answer any questions you have for me so send them in"

Me: "You heard her guys, until next time see you guys later" -waves-

Sardonyx: "Bye everyone!" -Bows and waves-

 **Okay so we get a Sardonyx appearence and like they said send in some questions about Sardonyx or any thing else you have on your mind.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody, so I don't know why I'm doing this suggestion but I did say anything was welcome. This may be a short chapter though so you can skip it if you want.**

 **Chapter 18: Question session**

Me: "What up everybody? Welcome back to another question session. This question is for Pearl, what do you and Garnet do privately?"

Pearl: -Blushes blue- "T-that's none of their business! What we do alone is ours and ours alone"

Garnet: "I have no problem discussing it"

Pearl: "G-Garnet! Don't do it"

Me: "Yes do it, I need something for my readers"

Garnet: "Let's just say I never thought of Pearl to be so dominate, she is really different when we're alone"

Pearl: "I am not! It's just what couples do not that it's a bad thing"

Me: "It really isn't"

Garnet: "Scratching also counts as being both dominate and submissive"

Me: "How do you know this stuff Garnet?"

Garnet: "Internet and a couple of books I found of Greg's while cleaning out his storage shed"

Pearl: "I though you burned those books!"

Garnet: "No I kept them, they're just for information reasons"

Me: "Okay let's not discuss this anymore! Ugh that's something I won't be able to get out my head anytime soon"

Pearl: "I agree"

Garnet: "We can discuss more of it off of camera if you want"

Me: "Er no thanks, whatever you do in your free time is none of my business. Plus I would like to keep my lunch down thanks. Anyway that's all for now folks stay tuned for more dares and question sessions, bye!" -Waves-

 **That wasn't as bad as I thought but I'm not going to go into detail about this stuff because eww but stay tuned for more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody, so I'm back with another chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 19: Question session**

Me: "Hey everyone, so we have yet another question session which makes this like our fourth one. So this question is really for the both of you. Garnet, can you see a future with Pearl?"

Garnet: "I don't need future vision to answer that because I already know I have a future with Pearl. She's my other gem half"

Pearl: "Thank you Garnet"

Me: "Okay now how do you feel about gemlings? Thinking of having any?"

Pearl: "What is a telling?"

Me: "A baby made by the two mating gems, instead of giving birth to a live baby they come out as eggs that hatch. They either come out looking like one parent or both"

Garnet: "Okay I know we discussed this earlier with Amethyst, gems are grown from the ground not born. We can't have kids"

Me: "Rose had a kid"

Pearl: "That's because Greg is human, two gems can't give birth to a baby"

Me: "Have you tried? Of you tried and it happened would you be happy or upset"

Garnet: "Well if it did happen then I wouldn't be upset about it, I would be excited"

Pearl: "It's not logical but if we did then Steven would have some siblings and I wouldn't be anymore prouder"

Me: "Well that's it folks, we'll be back in awhile for some more so stick around" -Waves-

 **Well that's it for now everyone, hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
